fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Start, New Student
Continued from Chapter 1... Please view it here if you have not already. I would be surprised if people actually read it "Now, you naughty kids, you're coming back to school with me. Ever heard of the word discipline? That's what I'll be teaching you." Mex said. "Discipline? What's discipline?" Andy asked. "You don't know what discipline is? Well, use your iPads or whatever those stupid things are called and look it up rather than rely on us teachers to give you the information! Now head to the school gates now and go inside." "But the walls are blocked..." JK responded. "You filthy maggot! The gates are blocked, not the walls!" Mex yelled. Andy took his phone out, tapped the 'record' button and put it away, just to give some sort of evidence to the police. That way Mex would be sacked and hopefully Mr. Nakamura might be the replacement! "Actually, since laws say teachers can't leave you in school after 6pm and it's 5:59:59 oop 6:00:00 now so you are dismissed." Mex said in a calm voice. "Wait, really?" Benny asked. "I'm sure. Don't want kids still stuck at school for a long time. Now please go home or whatever." Mex replied. All nine walked home in silence. Luckily all of them were next door neighbours so playing with one another wasn't hard. Suddenly, a huge truck pulled over with "MOVING HOUSES? NO PROBLEM!" printed on it. The next day, a new kid started school named Ibzy. The gang quickly friended him before others could. "Hi! I just recently moved here, in Raven Street, in fact!" Ibzy said at lunchtime. "Raven Street? We all live on that street! Excellent!" Lorenz said triumphantly. "You do?! Now we can catch up on assignments together!" First lesson was English. Absolutely boring. The teacher spent over half the lesson lecturing on hieroglyphics since the novel they were required to study was based on Egyptian History. Next was Science. "Kids, sorry, but yes, you will be receiving an assignment on the second day of school. Moan. I don't want to do this." Celica mocked. "Now open the document I sent to you and I'l explain about it..." After a lecture about cells, endoplasmic reticulum, mitochondria, nucleolus and all those parts of a cell, the assignment was given and due by next Tuesday. "Ugh. Already an assignment?" Shootingstar complained. "Need. To. Remember that chloroplasts are only found in plants. Stuffed that up last year, put that chloroplasts were found in animal cells and my old teacher shamed me about my foolishness..." Matty replied. "Miss, can we work in partners?" asked Ibzy. "Oh yes, sorry I didn't tell you this, but only groups of 2, 3 or 4. No more than four, can't go by yourself. Any other questions?" Celica replied. "Who to work with, guys?" JK asked. After some discussion, JK and Meandcrazy were one group, Koko, Benny, CoolPro and Lorenz another and finally Matty, Andy, Shootingstar and Ibzy were the last. "There we go. Us two can handle it, don't worry." Meandcrazy replied. Two days later, all three groups submitted their assignments in colourful posters and headings and all that stuff a teacher wanted to see. "Great!" Celica said, before showing one of the posters for the whole class to see. "This is how I want your posters to look like. Big, colourful headings, excellent drawings and diagrams. Well done you lot. Absolutely impressed." The ten walked back to their seats while all the other classmates glared at them in envy. Most of the time, a lot of their classmates requested for them to complete their homework for them for one dollar. This never happened though, as the rejected classmates got scolded in class that period for not doing their homework. Then they would always complain to them after class. That had been going on since primary school (or elementary school). Unfortunately, Klein and Leo approached them during lunch. "Hey there. You seem like a new kid. Now you're going into the trashcan." Leo said, pointing at Ibzy. "No! Wait! I'm innocent! I didn't do anything wrong!" Ibzy yelled. Klein took no mercy, carried Ibzy to the nearest bin and dumped him in there. "Ugh. Stupid bullies." Andy muttered. They ran over to the bin, lifted Ibzy out of the bin and wiped off any trash on him. Ibzy attempted to tell them off, but Koko pointed out that if they ever got told off, the person who tried to tell them off would face an extreme consequence, which is unknown. For now. View Chapter 3 here. Category:Series Category:FFCW Staff School